Final Fantasy IX: A New Crystal Legend
by The Red Mage Yuki
Summary: 14 years have passed after the defeat of Necron. Life has been peaceful for most, except for The Queen and King of Alexandria. Things become very stressful for them and the 14 year old Princess who is soon to become queen!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy IX: A New Crystal Legend

By: The Red Mage Yuki

Hiiii! This is my very first fanfic of FF. I've been working on this one for a bit but it will be slow to update and make the rough drafts since I suck at stories and crap eheh...I'm also going to start writing Megaman series fanfics and a few others that I have been working on. Might even put RP like stories in here! I appriciate oppinions but go lightly on the critisism, I'm trying my best to not make any typos or mistakes, but If I find any, I will fix! I'm just doing this not really to show people, but more because I love FF IX and the significance of the story it has on me and the person I love the most. Basically, I love Megaman and FF!

Dedication crap (even if I don't own FF...u.u): Flik Watanabe, my love.

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own the FF series and probably never will…So no suing RM k? Now…On to the World of Gaia…

Prelude to the New Fantasy

It has been at least 13 years since The legendary Princess of Alexandria and the Genome that helped save his race along with their friends in the defeat of Necron and saving Gaia from total destruction…

The Princess soon became the new Queen of Alexandria and the very Genome that saved her life fell in love with him as he did with her. They became betrothed to each other and married. If this was not the happiest occasion in Alexandria to date, then the birth of their daughter, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros 18th, or better known as Princess Alexia Sarah(the 2nd) Tribal. The Princess grew to be very lovely, energetic and cheerful young lady. Her roots of being part Summoner and part Genome came to show, for she had a horn and a monkey tail to show that pride of her parents. Her powers began to develop slowly on both of her sides and becoming a bit questioning towards herself and her parents. As thePrincess looked into those powers and decided to ask her parents, but they only respondedto her by saying that it was just a 'phase' she is going through. Though thePrincess did not believe her parents as much as they thinkshe did, she kept pondering anddeveloping thoseabilites untill her 14th birthday.

But lately, The Queen and King have announced that they will let their daughter take the throne at the age of 14. At such a young age to be Queen, The royal family decided to do so even if they and the Princess thought it was squite too early.Although, theKing and Queen seemto bein some kind of hurry to make her The new Queen of Alexandria. Alexia has been noticing that her parents have been acting quite peculiar lately, even she doesn't feel normal because of those dreams she has been having lately...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Small note! I'm going to try to make the chapters either medium or long, depending on what I have for inspiration. I'm currently playing FF IX and I am very inspired and have so many ideas for characters! This might be incomplete for a while but I will be working on it for as long as I can! Thanks to anyone who made comments! SPECIAL THANKS TO TEA FLOWER! I'm going to try to make this fanfic long and pretty detailed, even if I might not have the writer's mind and grammar…

--RM.

(Quick notes: Vivi will be brought back into the story along with his sons but won't have such a BIG part, maybe..And I will be putting ATEs (Active Time Events) or POVs to see what the other characters are doing at that point. ) (VERY SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! SO MANY THINGS A HIGHSCHOOLER NEEDS TO WORK ON...)

Chapter 1: A new Queen for Alexandria! 3 days of Eternity (Part 1/ Day 1)

The sun began to shine upon all in Alexandria. People could be seen walking around the towns, children running through the streets and all seem to be very happy for a grand occasion that is happening: The Princess of Alexandria will be queen in 3 days! Everyone seemed so delighted for the Princess and gave Alexandria new hope. Although the Princess's mother, Garnet Til Alexandros 17th, is stepping down, the people understand and are joyful nonetheless.

We find the Princess in her room, ready to wake up….

A small yawn could be heard from Alexia, she was barley waking up to see the sun's warm beams shining down on her rosy cheeks.

"Nngh…its morning already…" Alexia said with a slight melancholy voice. She looked over the window and stared at the morning sun with half opened eyes. "3 more days…Why does it seem like an eternity to me…? And those dreams…I feel uneasy…" She sat up and walked toward the balcony and looked over all of Alexandria.  
"sigh…Time to begin a new day."

_At the Alexandria Square, the Tantalus is in town for the Princess' birthday and are gathering to surprise her._

"Hey, whaddaya think we should get the lil' princess this year?" Baku said while scratching his pink beard.

"Maybe an airship? We could make a brand design just for her!", Blank said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Naw, bro. We should give her some oglops, I think they're pretty…Cute things." Marcus said with some confusion.

Cinna then jumped in and said, "Oh, c'mon, guys! I think we should get her the lovely pair of earrings, the finest perfume in Alexandria and a rose bouquet filled with glitter and…"

"..." An awkward silence filled the group.

"Err…Well, that would be YOUR present to her GWAKAHAHAHA!" Baku said while shaking his pot belly in laughter.

Ruby then walked in front of them and said, " Oh, please! Y'all know what she REALLY wants…I mean, she practically talks about it soooo much!"

Blank then walked up to her and asked, "You mean…Daggers and thief stuff?"

Cinna then jumped in again and also asked, "And learning how to fight?"

Baku then began to laugh again with pleasure and surprise. "Gwaahahaha! So she really does take up after one of my boys!"

"Yeah, but didn't Zidane say she's a bit too young for that…? Or too dangerous?" Blank added to the questions.

Marcus gave him his answer, "Well then we should just give her a small dagger at least. If she really wants to learn how to use one, we could at least show her the basics."

"Hhmmm…" Baku scratched his beard again and began. "Why would Zidane not want to teach her the old thief ways? It should be a tradition among the Tantalus because of the kid!"

"Maybe he wants to keep the lass away from all that danger. Y'know, she IS only 14… Zidane could just give the poor girl some lessons in defendin' herself from others, Especially since she's the princess of Alexandria, or soon-to-be Queen!", Ruby said pouting and stomping her foot on the ground.

"Well, we'll see what we can do for Alexia. Maybe Cinna's idea was the best…" Blank said with a bit of embarrassment.

Cinna then replied, "Errr…Well, you know how girls are! Really pretty, high maintenance and…--"

Ruby then stomped her way in front of Cinna's face glared at him, "Don't ya say somethin' like that! What in tarnation do ya think you're saying? Girls don't just like the sweet stuff! Hun, you got a LOT to learn from gals like us! Hmph!"

"Ohh…! That has to hurt." Blank said while smirking at the situation Cinna is in.

"Heh, heh, you're right about that, bro." Marcus replied with some chuckling.

"Hmm! Tantalus! Let's search for a present for the new queen of Alexandria!"

"Right!"

_Everyone then split into different directions to search for the perfect present for the princess._

_Back at the palace…Alexia roams around searching for her mother_

"I suppose everyone is busy planning for my celebration…I wonder when dad is going to come home…?"

As she walks down the stairs, an Alexandrian knight marches in front of her and stands up straight.

"Your Highness.", the female soldier began.

"Yes? Have you seen my mother by the way?" Alexia interrupted.

"Yes, your Highness. Her majesty awaits your presence in the royal chamber." She said as her stance was at ease.

"Thank you…Oh! Do you know when my father will be back?" Alexia asked with a bit of anticipation.

"I am not sure, your Highness. But I will ask the queen about his Highness's arrival." The knight then takes a step back and does an about face and returns to her post.

Alexia walks towards the 2-doored chamber and bows.

"Mother…?" She softly began to speak. "Did you want to see me?"

"Good morning, Alexia! And happy early birthday!" Garnet said with excitement. "I know this is a bit early to give you your present, but I think you might want it earlier."

"My present? What is it?" She asked with a bit of curiosity.

"It is outside. But you must refrain from screaming! The knights will think we are under attack." She said while chuckling a bit with a smile. "Take a look!"

She walks toward a huge cherry brown airship with the Alexandrian crest on the top and a crimson rose flag.

"Ohh…How…Lovely, mother!" Alexia said covering her disappointment with a fake smile.

"Do you like it, Alexia? I was planning to give you something bigger, but I think this will be useful for traveling around continents to negotiate. Please make as much use of it as you please."

"No…It's great, mother…", she whispered to herself in disappointment. ("I really don't need an airship or want one…)

Garnet turned around and began, "You might not need this anytime soon. But I know it will come in handy."

"I suppose…Oh! Mother, when will father be returning?"

"Hmm…One of the knights asked me the same thing. Was it you who asked?"  
"Yes. I would like to know where he went off to…" She said while slightly looking down a bit.

"He is off preparing for the crowning ceremony. He will be back the day after tomorrow. Why don't you go around Alexandria for a little and come back to try on some silk dresses?" Garnet said with a grin.

"Oh, all right. Do I need Beatrix or Steiner to escort me?"

"If you wish, I can ask them to escort you."

"Umm…Can you call Beatrix…? Steiner seems too stressed about the whole ceremony…" She said quietly.

"I understand. I will ask for her to wait for you outside the palace."

"Thank you, mother." Alexia leaves to her room and begins to change into her normal outfit.

She puts on her white fancy peasant blouse on with a vest over it, a 7 colored prism rainbow dress that she had since she was a young child. Her brown almost knee high boots with rose designs were always her favorite boots to wear. She loved them so much that she asked a shoe maker to make 5 pairs of the same kind. She finally pulled up her hair and made a high ponytail with her mother's blue barrette keepsake and began to run off to the entrance of the castle.

_After Beatrix and Alexia finished theirpurchases around town, the sun began to set into night and Alexia needed someone to talk to about what she has been thinking…_

Beatrix slowly walked inside of Alexia's bedroom and sat next to her on her bed. "What is the matter, Your Highness?" she asked with a strong yet caring voice.

Alexia hesitated for a few seconds, but started, "Beatrix…Have mother and father…-- No. Do you think mother and father have been acting…Strange since they announced that I was going to be crowned queen to you…?"

Beatrix stayed silent for a few seconds and began to speak softly, "Yes…But I believe that is because you are now going to rule over a grand kingdom. Your mother and father could be very distraught and shocked because their only daughter is already growing into such a beautiful queen."

"But…I…I don't want to become a queen… Its too much stress…I would probably neglect my duties and just bring down the Alexandros line…"

"No you will not, Your Highness. You are such a wonderful princess and will become a great Queen like your mother." Beatrix said while standing up.

"…" Alexia said nothing and just looked down.

"Would you like to know a small secret…?"

"Huh…? What secret, Beatrix?"

She smiles and looks up at the ceiling, "Your mother was the same way…When her mother died, she thought that she would never be a great queen like her, and ran away…

When she came back after a while, she realized that her kingdom need not a 'queen' but a strong ruler that will support the kingdom 'till the day she must step down. But she also realized that she was not a weakling and whatever happened to Alexandria was not her fault. The kingdom rebuilt itself for their sake and to help the queen. Soon after, she took her role as the new ruler of Alexandria with your father by her side…"

"Ahh…Did that really happen, Beatrix…?" She had a look of surprise as she asked.

"Why of course, Your Highness! Even Steiner had to run all over the continents to find her!" She laughed and smiled at her. "Now…It is time for your rest. I shall leave you for now. Good night, Your Highness." Beatrix left the room.

_End of Chpt1 Part 1…_


End file.
